Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion
Nintendo 3DS |genre = Fighting|modes = Single-player, Multiplayer|ratings = |platforms = Xbox 360, Playstation 3, Wii, Nintendo 3DS|succeeded = }}'Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion '''is a crossover fighting game released for the Xbox 360, Playstation 3, and Wii on November 15, 2011 and for the Nintendo 3DS on June 2, 2011. The game consists of most of the famous Cartoon network characters. A sequel Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion XL was released on October 3, 2011. Characters Ben 10 * Ben Tennyson * Vilgax * Young Ben Tennyson Codename Kids Next Door (KND) * Numah One (Nigel Uno) * Numbah Four (Wallabee Beatles) * Father * Toiletnator ''Dexter's Laboratory * Dexter * Monkey * The Powerpuff Girls * Buttercup * Blossom * Bubbles * Mojo Jojo The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy * Grim * Billy & Mandy * Hoss Delgado Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Mac & Bloo Samuri Jack * Samuri Jack * Scotsman The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack * Flapjack * Captain K'nuckles Captain Planet and the Planeteers * Captain Planet Plot The Announcer (voiced by George Lowe) decides to take the day off and watches various Cartoon Network shows. However, he finds an unknown force causing the worlds of each show to be destroyed, with villains jumping between worlds and many heroes becoming corrupted. The Announcer watches the events unfold, beginning with Ben Tennysontraveling to Chowder's world in pursuit of Vilgax. Ben defeats a corrupted Chowder, freeing him from possession, but Vilgax escapes, and Chowder's world is engulfed in static. Chowder and Ben are pulled back to Bellwood, where they are attacked by a corrupted Buttercup. She too is freed, and after a battle with Ultimate Kevin Levin, Ben's world too begins to fade. However, Dexter arrives and rescues them with a dimension capsule before the world is destroyed. The allied heroes then use the capsule to travel between the worlds of many different shows, defeating the displaced villains while freeing the corrupted heroes and recruiting them to their cause before each world can be destroyed. Having gathered a large team of heroes, the dimension capsule prepares to make one more warp to save the universes, but it spontaneously explodes, leaving the heroes floating in an empty void. The world around them coalesces as the mastermind behind the events is revealed to be the announcer's remote control, which transforms into a sentient giant robot. The remote control traps the heroes and prepares to destroy them, but the group inadvertently summons Captain Planet, who frees them all. The combined heroes defeat the remote control, turning it back to normal. Ben and Dexter reinsert the batteries, restoring all the worlds and returning everyone to their respective homes. The announcer laments that he no longer has a remote and now must stand up and change the channel himself, pondering the idea of getting a lava-man to change the channel for him with a giant lever instead. Reception The game received both Good and Bad reviews. The good was having alot of peoples favorite cartoon characters in one while overs were bad for having a bad plot. The game was also criticized for not using many recent Cartoon Network characters and using characters from series that have ended prior to the game's release, with Ben 10: Ultimate Alien being the only ongoing series at the time of release, as well as not using other popular former Cartoon Network characters like Courage the Cowardly Dog and Ed, Edd n Eddy. Videos Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion Trailer Category:Video Games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:2011 Video Games Category:2012 Video Games Category:Multiplayer video games